Nouveau Départ
by Shelby-San
Summary: Uchiwa Sasuke et Naruto Uzumaki seul contre Madara et Obito Uchiwa,L'alliance contre l'akatsuki. ils ne pouvaient gagner et ils le savaient mais tant pis c'étaient leurs seules moins grâce a leur courage ils auront le droit de recommencer une vie dans un autre monde rempli de magie. /NoYaoi


**Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que la quatrième grande guerre ninja avait commencé,opposant l'Alliance shinobi à l'Akatsuki plupart des membres de l'Alliance avaient péri face aux titans qu'était Obito Uchiwa et son ancêtre Madara Uchiwa,ils étaient devenu tellement puissant que beaucoup de shinobi pensait à se rendre malgré leurs puissances hors du commun,les chefs de l'Alliance ne montrait aucun signe de reddition.**

Hinata Hyûga n'avait jamais eu peur autant qu'aujourd'hui,pourquoi?Naruto avait annoncé qu'avec Sasuke ils partaient sur le champ de bataille achevait cette guerre qui n'avait que trop durer,elle était toujours sous le choc Naruto ne pouvait pas mourir ils avaient le même nindo,il lui avait promis qu'a la fin de cette guerre il serait là alors pourquoi prenait-il la décision de partir affrontait les deux hommes les plus puissant de la planète?!

 _Pourquoi Naruto-kun tu n'est pas obligé de faire ça s'il-te-plaît renonce..ne me laisse pas seule._ Pensa-t-elle tandis que elle se dirigeait vers la tente de Naruto

Arrivé dans la tente de Naruto,elle le trouva avec Sasuke assis l'un en face de l'autre,une personne normale aurait dit qu'ils dormaient mais Hinata savait qu'ils utilisaient la méditation pour parler avec Kyubi et à eux trois ils devaient sûrement être en train d'élaborer un plan pour les l'avait était refroidi de le trouver en train de méditer mais tant pis se dit-elle tandis qu'elle se ruait sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras celui-ci surpris coupa le lien avec Sasuke et Kurama.

 **"Hinata-chan?"** dit-il surpris

Néanmoins il resserra ses autour de la taille de sa taille et ils restèrent comme ca pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne les interrompt.Gêné Hinata lâcha Naruto et tritura ses doigts tique qu'elle faisait quand elle était gênée.

 **"Tu voulais quelque chose?"** dit Naruto en se relevant du sol.

 **"Ton amour je pense."** dit Sasuke avec un sourire en coin.

Ignorant la remarque de Sasuke qui l'avait rendu toute rouge elle bégaya avant de reprendre une voix sûre **"Pourquoi tu es obligé d'y aller et pourquoi vous n'y allez que à deux vous avez perdu la tête!?"**

 **"Hinata-chan nous allons mettre fin a cette guerre Sasuke et moi peu importe les sacrifices."** Dit-il déterminé.

 **"Comme l'a dit cet idiot"Hé c'est pas gentil sa.""Nous allons terminer cette guerre et rapporter la paix."** Dit-il lui aussi déterminé.

 **"D'accord vu que vous ne semblez pas changer d'avis!"** Elle partit énervé que ses paroles n'est servi à rien.

Naruto voulu la suivre mais Sasuke l'en empêcha.

 **"Je m'en occupe prépare toi quand je reviens nous partons."** Exigea-t-il en sortant de la tente.

Grâce à son chakra il l'a trouva bien vite.

 **"Il reviendra ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas deux vieux qui vont nous avoir."** Sourit-il.

Il ne savait pas d'ou il trouvait cette gentillesse lui qui était tout le temps froid et méprisant mais dès que ca concernait son frère de coeur,il changé.Elle lui sourit avant d'apercevoir au loin Naruto qui était au milieu d'une foule qui l'acclamait pour sa future bataille,elle fronça les sourcils en constatant que personne ne sembler ce soucier de Sasuke,alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose,elle remarqua qu'il était partit rejoindre Naruto.

Sous les indignations du public il prit le bras de Naruto et l'entraina vers le combat qui allait décider du sort du monde.Dès qu'ils furent assez loin du camp,ils haussèrent leurs niveaux de chakra.

 _Voilà ca devrait les attirer ici._ Pensèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir apparaitre Madara et Obito en face d'eux.

 **"Vous voulez vous rendre j'imagine?"** Provoqua Madara.

 **"Je prends Madara!"** Dit Sasuke avant de disparaître.

Naruto se contenta de rigoler avant fonçer lui aussi sur Obito celui-ci sourit avant de fonçer à la rencontre de Naruto,les deux échangèrent des coups aucun des deux ne parvenant a prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Obito mis un coup de poing dans le torse de Naruto avant de prendre appui sur ses jambes et de faire un bond en l'air,en un clin d'oeil il fit des mudra et cria " **Katon-** **Gōkakyū no jutsu"** D'immense boule de feu sortir de sa bouche pour foncer vers Naruto

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"** Des milliers de clones de lui apparurent et se lancèrent a l'encontre des boules de feu tandis que le reste foncé avec les vrai Naruto sur Obito celui-ci sourit Naruto était tombé dans son piège il avait sans doute oublier que sa spécialité était la maitrise de l'espace temps

 **"Kamui"** Un vortex apparu au milieu des Naruto qui furent absorber et envoyer d'en une autre passa aux choses sérieuses et utilisa la puissance de Kyubi combiné au senjutsu des crapauds une déferlente d'énergie se propagea dans son corps lui permettant de se déplacer instantanément en face de lui pour lui asséner une série de coup qui l'envoya s'écraser au ennemi se releva difficilement son bras pendant à ses cotés.

 _Il va falloir passer au chose sérieuse Madara j'espère que tu es prêt._ Pensa t-il en récoltant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

 **Du côté de Madara**

 **"Eh bien dis donc il s'amuse a côté ton ami!** " Dit-il en esquivant un nouveau coup de Sasuke qui avait activé son Susanoo,ricanant il activa le sien et envoyant ses magatamas sur Sasuke provoquant une géante explosion suivi d'une lumière fois le flash disparut,il vit le Susanoo de son descendant complètement détruit ne laissant que son aura sur le champ de bataille,souriant il disparut pour décrocher un uppercut dans le menton de Sasuke l'envoyant s'écraser des mètres plus loin alors qu'il allait en terminer avec lui il sentit un autre chakra apparaître autour d'eux

 _Déja Obito tu ne perds pas de temps dis donc._ Il commença a rire tandis qu'un cri retentit sur des kilomètres.

" **Gedo Mazo!"** Le cri d'Obito se répercuta dans les environs tandis que la statue qui aspirait les démons étaient apparu face a Naruto,dans un éclair de lucidité le blond partit chercher Sasuke afin de rentrer au camp sachant que la statue que son ennemi venait d'invoquer ne pouvait pas se déplacer,il mit du temps a le trouver surtout qu'il devait esquiver les attaques de la statue et se retrouva devant son ami qui semblait avoir perdu conscience il se dit que cette fois c'était la fin tandis que la chaîne qui venait de sortir de la bouche du Gedo Mazo lui transperçait le ventre à l'endroit ou se tenait le sceau du Kyubi,il sût qu'ils avaient perdu.

 **A autre endroit sur la planète**

Ca faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il regardait le combat et il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir ses deux descendant comme ca mais les sauver était impossible.

 **"J'ai trouvé!"**

Alors que le combat allait s'achever sur la défaite des l'Alliance,il y un flash blanc et tout ce que vit Madara avant d'être ébloui fût les corps manquants de Naruto et Sasuke qui étaient présent il y a quelques seconde.


End file.
